Better Than Sex
by DNAisUnique
Summary: Booth says something that Brennan doesn't quite agree with. Brennan sets out to prove him wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Thursday, October 30, 2008

Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth walked through the lab of the Jeffersonian, arguing about their latest case.

"How about those Phillies?" Hodgins interrupted the bickering pair as they made their way to Brennan's office. "It's been a long time since Philly's had a championship of any kind, right, Booth?"

Booth stopped quarrelling with Brennan, ecstatic over his hometown team's World Series victory. "Man, it's better than sex!"

Clueless as to what they were talking about, Brennan interrupted, "Did you have something for us, Hodgins, or did you just want to talk about sex with Booth?"

"Geez, Bones!" Booth exclaimed. "When you say it like that, it sounds like Hodgins and I were having sex!"

"Hey, you're the one who brought it up."

"Okay, fine. I was just excited about my favorite team winning the World Series, but I'll put aside my moment of pleasure to get back to work," he said, agitated and upset. Booth turned to Hodgins. "Do you have something for us?"

Hodgins glanced from Booth to Brennan, then back to Booth. "Yeah, but I'm running further tests as we speak."

"Okay, thank you, Hodgins. Let us know when you have the results," Brennan told Hodgins, although her eyes remained on Booth.

"Will do, Doctor B.," Hodgins replied before leaving them at Brennan's office door.

Brennan and Booth continued into her office, Booth shutting the door behind them.

"What was that, Bones?" Booth asked, irritation still present in his voice.

"What was what?"

"Out there with Hodgins. He was just making conversation, and you completely snapped at him."

"He was using work time," Brennan explained. "But I wasn't annoyed with Hodgins."

"Wait, you were mad at me?"

"Well, you made such a ludicrous statement out there…"

"Hold the phone, Bones!"

Confusion flashed across Brennan's face, but Booth continued before she could interrupt.

"No, there's not really a phone. It's a phrase that means 'what are you talking about?'"

"Then why didn't you say that? I'd understand."

Booth sighed heavily. "Never mind, Bones. What statement were you talking about?"

"The one about the sports victory. You said it was better than sex, but you can't know that for sure."

Booth laughed uncomfortably. "You're going to tell me about my experiences with sex?"

Brennan stepped into his personal space, a move she'd learned from him. "While the victory may be better than any sex you've had, you don't know if it's better than all sex."

"I'm not sure I want to know, but what's your point, Bones?" Booth questioned, pulling at his shirt collar.

Brennan took a deep breath and leaned closer to him. "Do you want to test your theory?"

Stunned, Booth stared at his partner. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"All I'm saying is that I'm willing to bet that sex with me would be better than any championship."


	2. Chapter 2

**Y'all are gonna be so mad at me. I really tried to go straight to the M, but my logical mind wouldn't let that happen. Apparently my muse feels like writing angst right now. Enjoy!**

**VVVVV**

Booth was so flabbergasted by Brennan's proposal that he fled her office, desperately wishing that conversation never happened. But it did, and he didn't know what the hell he was going to do about it.

"Booth!" Hodgins called as the agent rushed past him in the hall. "Are you okay, man?"

"Can't talk, Hodgins! Time to work," Booth replied as he hurriedly continued down the hall.

Booth's cell phone rang as he approached the elevator, but he didn't need to look at the display to know who it was. He silenced the phone and put it back in his pocket. He couldn't talk to her—not yet.

He pressed the 'down' button, and surprisingly the elevator doors opened immediately. Booth stepped inside anxious to get away so he'd have a chance to think. He pressed the button for the main floor and turned to face the closing elevator doors. A fraction of a second before the doors were completely closed, Booth heard Brennan calling his name as she rushed toward him. Their eyes met as the doors closed, but he made no move to stop the elevator's descent.

The elevator reached the lobby without stopping at any other floor, and as Booth stepped off the elevator, his phone rang again, this time alerting him to a new text message. He pulled the phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

'1 new message from: Bones.'

He pushed the 'read' button.

'Come back. We need to talk.'

Booth sighed heavily as he pressed the 'reply' button.

'Need time to think. Will call later.'

He sent the message, closed the phone, and put it back in his pocket.

Booth sighed as he pushed open the door and walked out into the crisp, late-October air. He should have been enjoying the day and the Phillies' championship, yet there he was, running from his partner and her off-the-wall--and incredibly enticing--proposition. He shook his head as he made his way across the parking lot to his vehicle.

_How had an innocent conversation about baseball turned into an unexpected sex proposal?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies for taking so long with this. I'm horrible, I know. But I'm glad you're still with me (or joining me now). I've made some minor changes to the previous chapters, hopefully making them flow better. Enjoy!**

**VVVVV**

Brennan read Booth's message and stared at her phone. She was annoyed and hurt, but mostly confused. Booth had used innuendo in the past and she'd never fled. Granted, he'd never proposed they have sex…

She briefly considered going after him, but even in the moment of awkward abandonment, she trusted that he would call her after he got his thoughts in order. That, and he was a man of his word.

Besides, now was the time to work. If she went after him, she'd be doing the same thing for which she'd reprimanded Booth.

She took a deep breath and headed back to her office, her mind made up that she wouldn't think about the events of the last few minutes until later. She was Dr. Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist and resident "Bone Lady." Bones were scientific and finite, something she could see and touch. Emotions and feelings were something she'd never understood; they were subjective and erratic, and she couldn't hold them in her hands.

She closed her door and sat down at her desk. Yes, she definitely preferred bones.

VVVVV

Booth sat behind the steering wheel of the unmoving vehicle and stared straight ahead, wondering why he'd even made the analogy between baseball and sex. Especially in front of Brennan. He knew she took things literally, and he should have known she'd challenge his statement. She was Dr. Temperance Brennan.

But he spoke before he thought, and now he had to deal with the consequences. All he had to do was figure out how.

**VVVVV**

**Short, I know. But I have a plan, and short chapters are better for me. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the support so far! Despite having the worst vacation ever, my muse still feels like being productive. Go figure. Enjoy!**

**VVVVV**

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked with a knock on the door. After a few moments of non-response, Cam opened the door and entered Brennan's office. "Dr. Brennan?" she tried again.

Finally, Brennan noticed her. "Is there something you need?"

"No, I was just on my way out, and I saw your light. Thought I'd see if everything was okay." Cam knew Brennan worked all hours, but at this time of night, Booth was usually with her.

"Yeah, fine," Brennan said.

"Um, okay," Cam replied, learning a long time ago to not push Brennan for answers. "So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes," Brennan said simply.

Cam gave a quick, affirmative nod and turned to leave.

"How'd you get Booth into bed?"

Cam whirled back around to face Brennan. "I'm sorry?"

"When you and Booth were together. What did you do to entice him?"

"I'm not entirely comfortable discussing this with you, Dr. Brennan. Perhaps this would be best suited for Angela."

"You told Angela about your sexual encounters with Booth?" Brennan asked, confusion clouding her features.

"No," Cam responded with an embarrassed laugh. "What I meant was that Angela is usually the person you go to with these kinds of things."

"But Angela didn't sleep with Booth."

"No, but Angela knows men, and Booth is certainly a man…"

Brennan considered that momentarily then nodded. "You're right."

Curiosity got the best of Cam, and she found herself unable to resist continuing the conversation. "Mind if I ask why you're anxious to get Booth between the sheets?"

"It's quite simple. Hodgins congratulated Booth on some team's big victory…"

"The Phillies winning the World Series…" Cam interjected.

Brennan flapped her hand. "Booth replied that the championship was better than sex."

"Oh, boy," Cam sighed, wishing she'd never asked. "And you, being you, told him that he was wrong."

"I said that it might have been better than any he'd had before but that I could outdo a team's win. Then he took off, and I haven't seen him since."

Cam's eyes widened. "Oh, boy," she repeated.

"What?"

"There's four things that make Booth who he is: his kid, his job, sports…and you."

"Me?" Brennan asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I'd say you're right after his kid. And I've seen the way he looks at you," Cam finished softly, hurt evident in her voice. She cleared her throat and redirected. "The point is, you've asked him to compare his feelings about two very different things. He loves sports, but he'd do anything for you. He's even considering having sex with you because you suggested it."

Easily in the top five things Cam never expected to be discussing with Brennan.

"He needs time to think things over," Cam finished.

"That's what he said," Brennan replied as her phone buzzed on the desk. She picked it up and looked at the display. "It's Booth."

Cam nodded. "Good…luck?" That sounded so…wrong.

It didn't matter anyway; Brennan's attention was already focused on the still-ringing phone.

Brennan pressed a button and connected the call. "Hey, Booth…"

**VVVVV**

**Thanks for reading! So, Monday is my birthday, I'm stuck at the hotel with no vehicle (and therefore no way to get home to celebrate with my friends), and I'm with my parents who have been arguing for the better part of two days. You know what would make me feel better? If you guessed reviews, you'd be absolutely right!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohmigosh, you guys are awesome! Thanks for all the feedback for the last chapter and for the birthday wishes. It seems as though my muse needed a longer vacation, but hopefully she's rested and ready to get back to work. Enjoy!**

**VVVVV**

"'Sup, Bones?" Booth slurred.

Brennan listened carefully, Booth not sounding quite right. "Are you drunk, Booth?"

"Um, yeah, little bit."

She strained to hear him over the background noise. "Why?"

" 'Cause I couldn't stop after one…or six."

"I hope you're not driving." She'd reconstructed a few skulls that had been damaged by crashed caused by drunk drivers.

"Nope. Still sittin' at the bar, actually."

"I meant that I hope you're not planning on driving. Do you want me to come get you?"

"No!" he yelped. "I'm fine."

"Then why'd you call?"

Booth sighed and hiccupped. "I'm ready to talk."

Another called beeped on Brennan's line. Sighing, she pulled the phone from her ear and looked at the display.

"Hold on, Booth. Let me see what Angela wants."

The line beeped again and Brennan clicked over, agitated.

"What is it, Angela?"

"Hmm. Glad to know you're in such a good mood. Listen, Booth is going to call you…"

"You're too late. He's on the other line."

"Damn, he's fast," Angela exclaimed. "He said he was going to call for a cab then call you. Guess he called you first. Anyway, you already know he's _way _past tipsy."

"Yeah, but how do you know that?"

"He called me thinking I was you."

"Why would he do that?"

"People do strange things when they're intoxicated. Best I can figure is that I'm first on his contact list, you know, because my name starts with 'A.' So what's this I hear about a sex proposal? Don't get me wrong--I'm glad you're ready to jump his bones, but there's an art to this type of thing."

"Booth brought it up," Brennan snapped. Sometimes Angela's enthusiasm was irritating.

"Booth proposed that you two have sex?"

"No," Brennan sighed. "It's a long story."

"And one I've got to hear. Where are you?"

"My office, but I'm going to meet Booth. He said he's ready to talk."

"I know he said he's ready to talk, but, Sweetie, he's smashed. It's unlikely he's going to remember anything that happens the rest of the night. Let him get a cab, and he'll call you tomorrow when he's sober."

"But I can make sure he gets home safely."

"I know you, Brennan. That wouldn't be the end of the evening. He'd insist you come in, you'd be unable to turn him down, and you know you'd end up talking about what happened anyway."

Yeah, Angela was irritating. And right.

"Booth and I are perfectly capable of not talking about sex."

A beep interrupted their conversation, and Brennan realized just how long she and Angela had been talking.

"I've got to get this, Ange. Talk to you later."

"Let him get the cab. You two aren't ready to talk about this. Put it off until tomorrow."

Another beep.

Angela kept talking through the beep. "…meet me in twenty minutes. _We're_ not done talking about this proposition."

"Fine," Brennan agreed reluctantly, knowing it was the only way to get off the phone.

Angela told her the place and they disconnected the call.

Brennan clicked over to the other line, hoping the call hadn't gone to voicemail. "Sorry, Booth. That was Angela."

"You forgot me." Hurt?

"No, I didn't."

"Yep, y'did, but it's okay." He paused momentarily. "So I'm ready to talk sex."

Brennan rolled her neck, vertebrae cracking in protest. As much as she wanted answers, she knew Angela was right and that Booth was in no shape to talk.

"You're drunk, Booth. You're not in control of your actions."

"Isn't that how you like it--wild and uncontrolled?"

"My sexual preferences aren't the issue here. The fact is that you're drunk, and you won't remember anything tomorrow."

"Are you referring to talking or to sex?"

"Goodnight, Booth."

"But, Bones…"

"Goodnight, Booth," she repeated adamantly, ending the conversation.

She sighed as she straightened the few items on her desk and stood. Closing the door behind her as she left her office, she steeled herself for the conversations--the one with Angela and the one with Booth--that were to come.

**VVVVV**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you'll forgive me. I didn't feel like it was the right time for **_**the**_** conversation between Brennan and Booth. That, and a lot of people requested a conversation between Brennan and Angela…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for hanging in here with me! Enjoy!**

**VVVVV**

Angela was already seated by the time she got to the restaurant. She waved Brennan over and smiled as her friend slid into the booth across from her.

Brennan hastily returned the smile and picked up the menu, aware that Angela's eyes were still on her. Quickly deciding what she wanted, she put down the menu.

"So?" Angela asked, nearly bursting with excitement.

"I sent Booth home and told him to call me tomorrow. If he remembers."

"Good."

The waiter came and took their order, and as he left, Angela leaned forward, forearms resting against the edge of the table, hands clasped and eyes sparkling.

"Spill. From the beginning, no details left untold," Angela exclaimed, getting right to the point.

Brennan rolled her eyes and sighed, then she told Angela about Booth and Hodgins' conversation relating to Booth's favorite basketball--baseball, Angela corrected--team, Booth's unsubstantiated statement, her own reply to Booth, his frustration and fleeing, and finally about her talk with Cam.

Angela beamed throughout, though her smile faded a little as the last part registered. "Sweetie, did you _really_ ask Cam about bagging Booth?"

Brennan made a face at Angela's choice of words. "Cam came into my office; I didn't search for her. But she has experience when it comes to sleeping with Booth, and I thought her insight might be valuable."

"And you never thought about getting my advice?" Angela asked.

"About sleeping with Booth?"

"Point taken," Angela said with a grin as she munched on a piece of chicken. "Anyway, I'm still glad to get the chance to talk to you before you jump into bed with Booth."

Angela had already heard Booth's side of the story, having coaxed it out of him during their earlier conversation. She'd been hesitant to believe everything Booth had said while in his drunken state, but she couldn't help but smile as a sober Brennan confirmed certain details. Still, she'd convinced Brennan to come here so she could talk her out of sleeping with Booth for the wrong reasons. Angela couldn't contain the wry laugh.

"I know you want to prove him wrong, Bren, but sex changes things."

"It doesn't have to," Brennan replied as she speared a piece of pasta and lifted it to her lips. "I'm quite adept at separating aspects of my life."

"But Booth isn't. He's my friend too, and I've got to look out for his feelings."

Brennan's forehead crinkled.

"For some people--you, for instance--casual sex is emotionally meaningless. It's nothing more than a physical release. For other people--Booth--it's a consummation of his feelings of love."

"That's not logical, though. Sex is about release, as you said, and procreation. Nothing more."

"Not always, Bren," Angela sighed. "Passion and love are also reasons. For you it might just be about proving him wrong, but for Booth it's about making love."

"Are you saying Booth loves me?"

"Of course he loves you." Angela held up her hand before Brennan could interrupt. "And I know you don't believe in love, Sweetie, but he does. And it's not going to bode well for your partnership if the two of you engage in a one-night stand."

Brennan studied her friend for a moment. "Didn't you used to want Booth and me to have sex?"

"I was just thinking the same thing," Angela said with a laugh. "But that was before your partnership developed into what it is now. Those first few cases, I was all gung-ho for you two to get it on."

"Ange…"

"All I'm saying is that now there's a deep emotional connection, whether or not you like it, and I just think that having sex for the purpose of proving someone wrong is not such a good idea."

"So I should think of Booth's feelings and the potential outcome of our actions…"

Angela dropped her fork on her plate and clasped her hands in front of her, a huge grin spreading across her face. "Sweetie, you're growing up so fast!"

"The patronizing doesn't work for you," Brennan replied with a grin of her own.

"So you're not going to do anything rash, right?"

"Booth and I still have to talk about this, but I'm not making any promises."

"Well, maybe by the time you two talk, Booth will have his head on straight--the one above his shoulders."

Angela laughed at her own joke, and Brennan rolled her eyes and shook her head.

So the conversation wasn't as bad as she'd expected. One down, one to go…

**VVVVV**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
